


What Should Be Known/应知之事

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “躺在这里的每个人都比我更值得活下去，没躺在这里的那些人也是。那你说，为什么偏偏是我活下来了呢？”





	What Should Be Known/应知之事

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1\. 逃亡时期，小天狼星精神状态不太正常，谨慎食用；  
> 2\. 个人向，话痨，私设多。  
> 人物和世界归罗琳，要是他属于我你们会听到我的尖叫。

他不该以本来面目在一个地方逗留这么久。

他不该抛弃伪装变回人形。

他不该出现在这里。

并非因为西里斯•布莱克的照片在麻瓜的报纸头条上同样盘踞了相当长的时间，当然这也是一部分缘由，他体内被多年前的傲罗训练和几个月的逃亡生涯打磨出的那部分正尖叫着反对他当下的所作所为。然而不，如果西里斯没学会无视所有种类的尖叫的话，他早十几年就溺亡其中了。

那或许也不是多么糟糕。

“……八，九，十，十一。”再往前，墓碑上的生卒年份已经指向另一个日期，西里斯停顿了一下，又转身大步朝来时的方向走去，袍角带起的雨水溅上石面雕刻的文字。

“……九，十，十一。十一。十一。”他轻声地念叨，以防这数字从他脑中溜掉，“十一个……少了两个，为什么呢？”

墓碑保持着肃穆的沉默，他身上被雨水浸得又湿又重的袍子也是，现在这开始变得难受起来了。西里斯抬起一只脚，狠命踹在最近的一块碑中央。

“为什么？！”他尖声质问，下一秒便重重摔在地上，发誓自己听到了脚趾折断的声音。

感谢下雨天，没人会出来溜达看到这一切然后把他送到精神病院或者随便什么适合他的所在去。

“哦，对不起。”他挣扎着爬起来，扑到墓碑跟前，拿又脏又破的袖子狠命擦拭自己刚弄上去的泥土。“真是太不应该了，对不对？我是说，啊，你们都已经死了……哈哈。”

西里斯干巴巴地笑了两声，就好像这事儿有什么滑稽之处，他盯着生卒年份上方那些凹陷下去的字母，惊奇地发现它们组成了“富兰克林•威廉•朗”。瞧，这就是为什么他不该来，他甚至都没有想过那些人会有名字。但他们当然有，这个是富兰克林，他当时八岁两个月零九天，他永远不会比这更大了。

“你看，富兰克林……我能叫你福吉吗？”他无视小腿和脚趾的剧痛，在碑前盘起腿，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，身体前倾。“福吉，孩子，我吓到你了，是不是？唉，总不会比上回更吓人的。但也说不好，上次你有感觉吗？我没有，一点都没有……就是嘭的一下子，什么都没了……”

西里斯凑得更近，伸出手指点了点墓碑，就好像小富兰克林正坐在他面前，他们正逗着玩儿。

“……你多高呀？是这么高吗？我记得雷古勒斯八岁的时候就是这么高……好吧，我也可能记错了，毕竟当时我也是个小矮子……我应该是见过你的，但是没时间看看……唔，其实是有时间的，可是我忘了……你当时在那里吗？嗯嗯，好像也不一定，这片地区每天都死人……我刚才还在想呢，有个到哪里去了，可是不一定是一个，对吧？说不定有两个、三个、四个、五个、六个外地人，被送到别的地方去了，又拿医院拉来的人充数……他们可能是一家人，来串门访亲戚，有人要结婚……”

他闭嘴沉默了一会儿，思索着这个可能性。

“哦对，你不认识雷古勒斯吧？他是我的弟弟，放心，肯定没有你可爱……我就是知道，如果世界上存在比他还不可爱的弟弟，我就吃掉我的脸……又固执，又刻板，和我们爸一个德性，无聊极了……也许你认识他？他也死了嘛……我跟你说，从家里逃走的时候我一点儿也不担心他。他就是那种一条道走到黑的人嘛，他想当食死徒，那有什么可担心的呢？他毕业的时候我还给他写了封信呢，叫他小心点儿别把我给弄死了……可是死的是他，我没发现他其实不知道自己想干什么，然后过了几个月他就死了——你知道我十六岁之前花了多少功夫想说服他家里教的那套都是垃圾吗？可他不信，一个字也不信……接着过了几年，我早都已经放弃了，嘭，他死了，就为了这个。”

西里斯以面部肌肉能做到的最大程度咧嘴笑了一下，扯到了下巴上的口子，那是他上回跟其他流浪狗打架留下的纪念。

“哎哟……我可能应该少干这种事儿了，虽说作为消遣不错，可我也确实不年轻了……当时我还很年轻呢，嗯，傻乎乎的。也只有现在的我会这么说，我可是一直比其他人聪明得多，连詹姆都不敢在我面前显摆……雷古勒斯不信邪，他憋着劲儿要超过我，结果呢？嘻，我才不跟他争……我要毕业了，本来他也没机会了，可我给了他一个……魁地奇球赛你知道吧？哦你肯定不知道，没事儿……七年级最后一场决赛，嗯，也不算个机会吧，他当找球手我就跑去当击球手，存心气他……论配合没人能胜过我和詹姆，不管是在哪儿……结果不仅他没胜过我们，连当时格兰芬多的找球手——是谁来着？奥利？奥拉夫？——也没胜过，格兰芬多大获全胜，嘿嘿……我们当时抱成一团，从那时起我就感觉到雷古勒斯在盯着我看了，我没看他可我就是知道……他看着我被其他人扛在肩上走回城堡的，那真是很棒……棒极了……”

西里斯仰头向天，抹了把脸。

“所以说啊，世界是公平的，不是吗？我从来不给他机会，不给他机会和我竞争，也不给他机会当我兄弟……我多聪明、多了不起啊，想做什么整个世界都要给我低头让路，谁也管不着……所以呢，我就没注意到我不是唯一一个傲慢的傻瓜……他是从什么时候起不再相信那套的呀？在收到我的最后一封信之前还是之后？我不知道出了什么事……大概是他宁愿跑去求他主子也不愿给我送个信儿吧……他们杀了他，不管他有多年轻，或者之后还想不想参加战斗……当食死徒就是这样，不可能用一封辞呈解决所有事——然后就这样了，我们之间就这么结束了，最后我还得从凤凰社的线人那儿知道这事……他都不肯给我最后一个当哥哥的机会……”

雨水停留在他的嘴唇上方，又随着他的话语流入口中，西里斯咂咂嘴，没有一点味道。麻瓜说雨水是很不干净的，里面有灰尘啊细菌啊小虫啊之类很多很多人眼看不见的东西，可如果这些东西真一股脑流到了他舌头上，他怎么会什么都尝不出来呢？

“嗯，你好啊，吉尔达，吉尔，你这张照片真是美极了……糟糕的开头，是不是？但你应该认识我了的，毕竟你在福吉旁边听了这么久……我总是取笑詹姆糟糕的把妹技巧，看看他花了多久才追到莉莉，哈哈，他们都不知道我才是糟糕的那个……他们都不知道是因为我从来不需要把妹呀，妹子们都争先恐后地往我怀里扑，就是这么有魅力，有什么办法……啊呀，别不高兴，吉尔，我没有轻视她们的意思，一点都没有……真的，她们要是发现了真正的我是什么样准会笑掉大牙……你知道吗，从我长到有书那么长的时候起，我母亲就开始拿着那本《生而高贵：巫师家谱》给我念，我一定得延续纯正高贵的血统，娶个布莱克，娶个马尔福，娶个莱斯特兰奇，实在不行娶个格林格拉斯也凑合……就这么着，一旦我想去喜欢某个女孩儿，我的肠子就开始打结……唉，最后我只好谁也不喜欢……”

他就着盘腿坐的姿势，从一座墓碑前移动到另一座墓碑前，湿透的袍子在荒草和泥土上摩擦出轻响。

“……哦嗨，哈罗德，我就叫你哈利好了，我保证不是在占你便宜……对，我的教子叫哈利，是我最好朋友的儿子……有时候我还挺想那小子的呢，现在他要么不知道我的存在，要么恨透了我——前一个好像有点难度，我现在可有名了……我跟你说，他以前可喜欢我了，这么说也不准确，他可喜欢我作为一条狗的时候的样子了……我的天，这小子能吓死我，我那副样子是为制服狼人准备的哎，有一回为了把莱姆斯赶回尖叫棚屋我还差点从他肩膀上撕掉一块毛皮，结果哈利就这么把小胳膊往我嘴里捅，老天爷……叉子得着机会就把他放我背上，我只好紧紧闭着嘴巴不开口，又不敢变回原形怕摔着他，那个混球……不过想到他是在嫉妒他儿子喜欢我超过他，我就高兴多了，哼哼……谁让他变形的形态不对，哪个小娃娃会喜欢又高又短毛的鹿呢……”

“……格雷夫斯通[1]？我靠，我决定叫你的全名，它真是太可爱了。我甚至想给你父母送花，真的，无意冒犯……所以说啊，名字还是简单点好，你知道有过多少女生想管我叫‘西尔’‘西利’‘西里齐’之类的吗？情人专属的亲密称呼，就好像在狗项圈上刻名字一样……她们都没坚持多久，有个想管我叫‘Si—Si’的，我当天就踹了她……哈利这个名字多好，别想再搞什么稀奇古怪的昵称，‘Ha—Ha’？那也不错，至少他们的生活中会多很多笑声，哈哈……他现在是‘大难不死的男孩’了，这倒是，没人知道他怎么幸存的，可他到底也还是个孩子……我希望有人好好照料了他，他现在是同姨夫姨妈一起住吧，看起来他过得并不好……我一直不喜欢那个叫佩妮的女人，她和莉莉一点儿也不像……要是月亮脸就好了，他对付孩子向来有一套，就算有点毛茸茸的小问题，他也会把哈利照顾得很好……”

“……我现在相信他了呀，我也没有别人可以相信了，但是他永远也不会相信我了……一见到我他就会把傲罗们找来的，如果有机会的话，我猜我还会成为他在狼人状态下咬死的第一个人，谁让我害死了我们最好的朋友呢……唔，这还真没冤枉了我……你知道我当时在想什么吗，肖恩？我想我和詹姆肯定不是叛徒，小虫么谅他也不敢，那就只剩下月亮脸了呀……那个正经先生，同我和詹姆一起做疯狂事的时候总是一副不赞同的样子，还是个大毛球……好吧，也有那么一点点是因为我对不起他，是呀我知道错了，鼻涕精活该被狼人咬但那个狼人可不该是我的好朋友，毕竟是他允许我们在他没有神志的时候接近……我知道他从来没有真的原谅我，只是看在詹姆的面子上……我们的小团队从来都是围着詹姆转的……我不相信他会像我相信他那样相信我，哎呀这个句子真绕口，我那会儿觉得他肯定会以为我是那个叛徒，我的提议是想害他……”

“……肯定是詹姆害的，我们当时都跟他一样天真了，压根没想过掠夺者内部会有叛徒，所以保密人谁来当都一样……当然啦，不能是詹姆，他自己守护自己有什么意思呢？他躲着，其他人被伏地魔追，要是真被捉住了还能在肚子里嘲笑他抓错了人，这才好玩呢……是呀，好玩……我还真想过这个呢，本，反正伏地魔肯定会来追我，人人都知道我和詹姆是最好的哥们……剩下的人谁来当保密人又有什么关系呢？只有我会面临更大的危险，更多挑战……叉子会羡慕死我的……”

“……对，我们知道风险，真的……每天都有人被杀，多卡斯，本吉，卡拉多克……我都不知道我还记得他们呢……可这就是我们的工作呀，伏地魔要我们畏首畏尾，最后放弃，投靠他，那我们就偏和他对着干……而且当我们都在一起时，怎么会有坏事发生？……好啦，这肯定不切实际，但你总得允许一帮毛头小子保留他们的幻想……别不信，劳伦，你才17岁，肯定没打过仗吧？人有时候还就得指着那些东西撑下去……”

“……最终还是说到这个了，是不是？唉，我不是故意的……真的不是……我怎么会知道虫尾巴能念出那种咒语呢？我怎么会料到一个为伏地魔效力一年多、为了他能背叛自己最好朋友的人还跟他学了两手呢？……不不不，我料到了，可我聪明呀，如果我把真相告诉了其他人，邓不利多就会知道我要做什么了……他一定会阻止我的，那个大圣人……我要亲手杀了虫尾巴，没人知道换保密人的事没关系，大不了我就去阿兹卡班蹲它个一辈子，我害死了詹姆，我活该……就凭彼得那两下子，我双手背在身后也能干掉他，除非他真用什么我不知道的黑魔法一下子杀了我，啊哈，那他可跑不了了……时间问题，早晚有人要找他问个清楚……当然也可能没人发现我的尸体，没人知道我被他干掉了，可那又有什么关系呢？反正我都已经死了，其他人过得怎样关我什么事？……詹姆死了，伏地魔也死了，反正哈利安全了……”

“……两天三夜，快到我不眠不休追踪罪犯的最高纪录了，但我那时只有一个人嘛……还好在这方面彼得也从来不是什么行家，最终我还是堵到了他，离这里也就三个街区吧……我当时可得意了，全力以赴的决斗呀，要么死要么蹲监狱，就当给这场操蛋的战争画个壮观的休止符吧……我就看到虫尾巴把手背在身后，还在想他不会是吓尿了连反抗都想不起来了吧，那可挺没意思的，我从来不享受攻击败兵……”

“……你当时在哪儿呢，莱拉？在我们前面，还是后面？离我们多远？不会超过十英尺吧？反正我被炸飞的也就是这么远……嘭的一声我就飞出去了……等我再爬起来，小虫已经不见啦，我知道他准是变成耗子钻下水道里去了……我想着至少是个折衷的结果，是不？虽然虫尾巴没死，可我还是得蹲监狱呀，挺有趣的，哈哈……当时周围都是血，我身上也是，到处都有人在大吵大闹的……我就想着我没杀掉虫尾巴，还要蹲监狱了，傲罗们都说我疯了，可我不笑，难道还哭吗？那可不太像话，伏地魔刚完蛋，那天还是我生日，好日子呀……我还不知道詹姆又打算给我弄什么吓人的礼物呢，上回他把我塞给了一整个俱乐部的脱衣舞娘，哈哈……”

“……你们死了呀，提摩西，提姆，‘丈夫和父亲’……你那时也快要生日了，六十岁，唔，应该已经做爷爷了吧？你有几个孩子？我希望不是两个，那样的话他们总是会想要一争高下，吵得整间屋子不得安宁……唉唉，你的家人真的很爱你，我都能闻出来，我可是真有个‘狗鼻子’……他们肯定巴不得我死掉，哦，如果他们还记得我……他们还以为你是煤气爆炸死的呢……保密法规定的流程就是这样……”

“……好了好了我知道的，布莱迪，躺在这里的每个人都比我更值得活下去，没躺在这里的那些人也是。那你说，为什么偏偏是我活下来了呢？”

静默。西里斯起身，几乎跌倒，又小心缓慢地活动麻木的双腿，直到它们足以支持行走。他再也想不出什么可说的了，然而墓碑还剩一个，于是他走过去。

天色已晚，他没有魔杖可以点亮，几乎认不清铭文了。

 

伊娃·瑞贝卡·祖科

生于1943年4月17日

卒于1981年11月3日

现在我让自己躺下沉睡，祈求主看管我的灵魂[2]。

 

信仰者，他想。碑上没有照片，但西里斯已在脑海中勾勒出了一个虔诚的女人。她有着夜幕般的黑色长发，整齐地盘在脑后，面庞白皙、谦卑而宁静，身着与巫师相似的长袍，胸前挂着银色十字架。她亲吻自己所信仰的神祗的标志，每日祈祷，即便祂放任她死于一场甚至不属于她的世界的纷争，她仍祈求祂看管自己的灵魂。

多轻松、多美好啊。

西里斯想起贝拉特里克斯，他的堂姐之一，也是最为臭名昭著的食死徒。早在他毕业之前她就已声名远播，莱斯特兰奇夫人的事迹让那伙人中最资深的也背脊发寒，连西里斯那偏执狂的老妈都不时念叨贝拉真是疯了疯了。可西里斯知道这是怎么回事，他一眼就看出来了，那颗输送着布莱克血液的狂躁心脏找到了自己的安宁，并且会为了保持那安宁不顾一切——许多人不是花了一辈子来找这个词么？

这样想来他倒是有些可怜她了，没人能杀死神明，可一个一岁多点儿的小鬼头就干掉了强大无比的黑魔王，她进阿兹卡班的时候多么义无反顾啊。其实哪里有什么义无反顾，不过就是没剩下什么可失去的了，这就是信仰的麻烦。她告诉每个人他还会崛起，相信这个对她有好处。

这样说来他也该找个东西来信一信。信什么呢？正义？发生在詹姆和莉莉身上的事有任何正义可言吗？友谊？认真的？——真是个老笑话[3]。保护无辜者？是呀，他正面对着他们呢，而仅仅是踏上这片土地都让他感到亵渎。说到底他来做什么呢？旧地重游，偶然看到因纪念日将近而摆上的花束，就贸然出现，向一群他从没想起过的死人乞求他不配得到的宽恕？伊娃会说“我原谅你”，还是“下地狱去”呢？无论如何，他一定是不会与她去同一个地方的了，就算神明瞎了眼睛，他也不敢。

他该由伊娃的神来审判吗？那就但愿那十三个人信着同一个神吧，不然一个罪人不够分，打起来可就糟了。西里斯因脑海中的画面笑出声来，他垂首跪在荒草与泥土之中，额头抵住墓碑粗糙的表面。然后他的思绪脱离了罪恶、死亡、惩戒、囚牢、疯狂，他想着那个咯咯笑的婴儿，翠绿明亮的眼睛，揪着他耳朵的小手。

“我很抱歉。”他轻声说，“我很抱歉，但现在还不行。”

雨水倾然而下，淌过他的衣襟、发梢和眼角。

“这不仅与我相关。”

（全文完） 

 

[1] Gravestone，字面意思就是“墓碑”

[2] 祈祷词，摘自《首席女法医：波特墓园》，帕特丽夏·康薇尔著，王瑞徽译

[3] Sirius—serious，名字梗


End file.
